<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当胸膛仍旧火热 by Tirpitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125058">当胸膛仍旧火热</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz'>Tirpitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Damian Wayne, Don't Like Don't Read for fuck's sake, Father/Son Incest, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Apocalyptic, Top Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>后启示录背景。<br/>或许只有世界上仅余2人时，他们才能真正地幸福。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当胸膛仍旧火热</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>好久没上AO3了，也并不在DC坑里了。偶然查看父子tag，发现几个月前我看过并标记了“文豪”的父子文没了，有理由相信那位作者受到了同语种的攻讦，或者是因为自己的道德感而自删了，但我无论如何都感到出离愤怒。DC fandom就像其他许多英语fandom一样，总是double standard：儿子操父亲是被容许的，而父亲操儿子则罪无可赦。达米安只是一个他妈的虚构人物，但总是有许多西方人积极地维护虚无的儿童权益。这些人真的关爱达米安·韦恩吗？并没有，他们只是觉得13岁孩子被操违法，而13岁孩子强奸父兄是可以的。一旦13岁的男性生殖器没有捅到这几个大人的屁眼里，那就是去错了地方。这群伪善而又Horny的haters……<br/>他们当然也不会找到我这个中文写手这里，这就是这群人的懦夫之处。<br/>#Fuck DC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0</p><p> </p><p>I wanna run to you</p><p> </p><p>But if I come to you</p><p> </p><p>Will you stay</p><p> </p><p>Or will you run away.</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p> </p><p>吉尔是个爱白日发梦的加油站女孩。她的梦并非没有意义，而是“那一天”以前的一切。从前，事物鲜活，亮丽；此后，它们便盖满了黄沙。从前哥谭可不是这样。高楼大厦还直挺挺地朝向天空，在它们的顶端朝下看，又能看到小汽车们汲汲于路程。你看，它们是多么值得怀念。</p><p> </p><p>今天她也像以往一样，在老头子搭起来的加油站门口，发着呆，如果有车停下，她便驾轻就熟地去给他们加油。</p><p> </p><p>“你这样不专心，要是来了流匪怎么办？你知道我……”</p><p> </p><p>老头子势必又把他百八十年前的事迹拿出来，擦灰抛光，说他是如何抢占下这样据点的，一人力克五个或五十个人。吉尔大翻白眼：</p><p> </p><p>“别说啦，爸！不是有你在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>被抢劫，威胁强奸这样的事确也发生过。然后老头子扛着他的双管猎枪冲出来，砰砰地往匪徒射去，距离那么近，以至于吉尔能看见对方心形的血窟窿。</p><p> </p><p>“我不可能总是在。”</p><p> </p><p>但他确实开始考虑雇工的事。</p><p> </p><p>“也许我该找个强壮的来。”</p><p> </p><p>“别说强壮的了，就是豆芽菜，也没有几个给你了，爸。人都死了。”</p><p> </p><p>老头子也沉默了。他甚至有想过给吉尔找一个配偶，不过她是个Beta，就是单身也问题不大。同时，在这片土地上渐渐有了这样的传说，感到绝望的兄妹姐弟，母子父女，成为了新的父亲母亲。没有人出来控诉说这是索多玛城，因为人都没了，然后他们吃尽了孤独的苦。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得那是真的吗，爸？”</p><p> </p><p>“不要再问我这种问题。”</p><p> </p><p>她那美国硬汉的父亲，用坚硬的食指对准她的鼻尖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>有人来加油。</p><p> </p><p>那是一辆被乱涂乱画过的悍马车，两侧都有凹陷的地方了。从车上下来一个男人，戴着墨镜，身上很壮，上前就提了要求，毫不含糊。</p><p> </p><p>“我去拿工具，稍等。”</p><p> </p><p>吉尔注意到车上还有人，一颗小脑袋，毛毛躁躁的，有时候抬起来，像小动物一样观察一下他们，又迅速地埋下去。吉尔不知道他为什么那么害羞，他可以下来玩的。</p><p> </p><p>“那是你的儿子吗？”吉尔拔出虹吸管，阳光晒得她眼睛睁不开。</p><p> </p><p>男人看她一眼，匆忙地点头。</p><p> </p><p>“好了。请付钱吧，50个瓶盖应该够了，或许您有烟酒，我父亲最近犯瘾。”</p><p> </p><p>“酒，”男人思考了一下，“……反正我们暂时不用酒了。”</p><p> </p><p>男人很快拿了瓶烈酒来。酒水透明，味道浓烈，感觉不是什么好成色，但可以喝。</p><p> </p><p>“再见。一路平安。30公里，太阳落山以后，会有老鼠帮的关卡，他们最近加强了管理。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，我会避开。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>“她看到我了。”</p><p> </p><p>儿子趴在窗边喃喃。他的父亲没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>“我想下去。”儿子又说。</p><p> </p><p>“天快黑了，我们要赶路。”</p><p> </p><p>“我要撒尿，”他对这种词语已经非常熟悉，绝不会露怯，想起曾经装模作样的礼仪。</p><p> </p><p>他父亲有些恼，声音变沉，“为什么不刚刚在加油站解决？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为有人，父亲，”儿子并不示弱，“他们会看到我的肚子。而这肚子，让我一天要尿上十多次。”</p><p> </p><p>他的父亲眉头又扭得更紧——自从他儿子的身体出现变化，他几乎没有展颜过。他动作很冲地拉了手刹，儿子直接忽视了他的愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>他的儿子，肚子已经胀起来了，夹克衫遮不太住，除非他再裹上几层衣服。但，现在接近夏季，身在沙漠里，穿成那样会迅速中暑脱水。他的脸也有点浮肿，灰扑扑的，又像浸水发泡的桃子。关门前，他的眼睛很是幽怨地看了他父亲一眼：</p><p> </p><p>“是您不让我露面，害怕影响您的声誉。父亲，您明知道我们都没声誉可言了。大家都没了。”</p><p> </p><p>“达米安……”</p><p> </p><p>他刚想提醒他，他把他想的太坏，儿子已经关了车门找地方去了。他还得监视着儿子，避免他被野兽杀死，或者被人掳走。他是个Omega，年纪很年轻的Omega。在文明倒退的社会，Omega的标记适龄前所未有地推前。总之，达米安很值钱。</p><p> </p><p>达米安很平安地回到车上。他父亲发了车，仍是为刚才的话介怀。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是为了声誉。达米安，你知道自己很危险，尤其是……”</p><p> </p><p>“只有我们两人，父亲，何必自欺欺人呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有欺骗任何人，”他的父亲有些无法忍受，数月以来，他们整天疲于这种隔靴搔痒的争吵，谁也不彻底激怒谁，他们总是生闷气，“你注意你的言辞。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说了任何侵犯人的话吗？”达米安的音调逐渐升高，“我只是让您诚实一点。承认您觉得我是个累赘，我咎由自取。”</p><p> </p><p>他父亲觉得是时候了。总得划破囊肿——解决矛盾。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你是累赘？那你觉得我为什么还留着你？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为你保存后代的天性。”</p><p> </p><p>儿子煞有介事到令父亲发笑。</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，如果我视你为累赘，我可以随时让你下车。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，我要走了，”达米安冷冷地回击，“我父亲整天对我甩脸色，囚禁我，而我光是因为这蠕动的肉球就够抑郁的了。”他拍了一下自己的肚子，他父亲因此看了他一眼，以免他自残起来。</p><p> </p><p>“不要忘了这事是谁开头的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>达米安盯着他，随后开始拉车门把手。声音很大，然而徒劳无功——安全锁还上着呢。</p><p> </p><p>“解锁，父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>他父亲眼睛专注地盯着路况，没搭腔。</p><p> </p><p>“解锁！”</p><p> </p><p>达米安变得很情绪化。他父亲依旧不打算听他的话，短短几秒内，他的情绪就升级了，他开始踹打车门，喊他的父亲为老头。</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，”他父亲提醒道，就像他仍是个发脾气的小孩，那语气里有种宠溺地拖延。</p><p> </p><p>哦，然后达米安哭了。他反抗车门的怒骂声沾上了哭腔，他还试图夺过方向盘。动作太危险，他父亲只好停在路边。</p><p> </p><p>“住手，达米安！”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得是我的错，”达米安又砸了一下车窗，然后咬起发红的拳头来，眼泪不断地滚落，“你觉得我做错了。你一点也不喜欢我，不喜欢它……”</p><p> </p><p>他父亲越过去抱住他，“达米安，看着我，”他只是在父亲怀里扭动，把自己裹得像个犰狳，“对不起，我不该说那句话。我没有怪罪你，我爱你……”</p><p> </p><p>达米安抬起头，他一哭起来，鼻子眉骨都泛红。</p><p> </p><p>“你也爱它吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他父亲迟疑了一下，仍点头，“爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“你犹豫了。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安又呜地哭起来。孕期的焦虑、抑郁，让儿子极度情绪化——他父亲大概知道一点相关知识，本不是为他准备的。父亲只好拥抱他。动作很是僵硬，他们都不擅长于此。</p><p> </p><p>“父亲，我很害怕。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安声音沙哑。他闹累了。他会时不时地闹脾气，意味着他从父亲那儿得到的安全感和宠爱额度不足了。</p><p> </p><p>“害怕什么？”他父亲擦掉他的泪。</p><p> </p><p>“我会为此而死的，”他说，抚摸自己的肚子，那里发着烫，日渐膨胀。即便他和父亲都懂医术，自身身体未发育完全，以及医疗条件的缺乏，种种都让他担忧。不是生命即将降临，他想，是他的死期将至。他父亲（即便不肯承认）的潜意识是对的——错在于他，他没想到自己这么容易受孕。那时，他明明才分化不久。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯拿过他的手，急促地在上面吻了吻。他慈爱地抚摸他的脑袋，毛茸茸的，因为又有段时间不打理了。</p><p> </p><p>“你会没事的。我们的孩子也会没事的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>达米安分化了。在这种动乱的年代，他偏偏是Omega。如果现在还是人治的时代，哥谭还是哥谭，他们可以很道貌岸然地说，Omega不逊于其他性别。而现在，事实尖锐到所有说辞都退开来——达米安是脆弱的，无疑会成为他与他父亲的麻烦制造者。</p><p> </p><p>眼下最紧急的，无非是他的发情期。达米安迅速地进入了他的第一次热潮，在前期，他都不知道自己身上发生了什么，而他父亲——一个从来奉行单身的精壮Alpha，率先嗅到了儿子身上一股一股的味道。那种味道还模糊不清，呈现一种很原始的气味：汗湿的小奶狗味。</p><p> </p><p>当时，布鲁斯一言不发地用丝巾，把他的脖子捂得严严实实。“防风”，布鲁斯说。实际是怕味道飘散得太厉害。</p><p> </p><p>但这不是治本之法。晚上，达米安就开始发烧，被篝火照亮的脸蛋红红的，挂上汗珠，而他和父亲的交流还是四平八稳。</p><p> </p><p>怎么了？感觉如何？不太好，父亲。</p><p> </p><p>再过一会，达米安开始脱掉身上的围巾手套。“我太热了，父亲”。他还开玩笑说，如果您觉得冷，您可以抱着我。</p><p> </p><p>“不必了。”</p><p> </p><p>他父亲很认真地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“有不适的地方，及时反映。”</p><p> </p><p>“我够‘不适’的了，”达米安讥讽地说，他继续在篝火前垂着头，汗已经打湿了额头。他们很久没交谈——一如他们普通的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>“父亲，我到底怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>他突然问。布鲁斯不觉得他连这都不知道，只是他们都没说而已。</p><p> </p><p>“只是一点身体变化而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“一点，”他嘟囔，“我讨厌这样。”</p><p> </p><p>他们又没话可讲。达米安也许不知道，布鲁斯却很清楚，他只是在等……他能怎么办呢？他们没有抑制剂。有足够经济有效的办法吗？能让他儿子从痛苦中脱离，又能一劳永逸地阻止气味蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>有，可他是个爸爸。</p><p> </p><p>他想，他实在是伪善。结果都是一样的，只要不是他先动手。而他，同时在期待命运能让他豁免……</p><p> </p><p>达米安在更晚一些时候，进入了另一个阶段。他父亲侧躺在篝火边，他看着对方，忽然心尖被勾动了，那是他完美的父亲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>不，那一夜并没发生什么。或者之后的几夜，都不曾有事。他父亲把他保护的很好，基本上，是看管他挣扎，然后像竖耳朵的警犬一样放哨。猎枪一直放在他们身边。一般情况下布鲁斯不会用，但万一呢。</p><p> </p><p>事情发生在一个月以后。达米安带上了一股绝望气息——明白自己是Omega，想象着子宫已经完全在体内膨开，就像生长的气囊，砰——那里面现在可以装一个小老鼠了。他有些怏怏不乐，比从前还要消极。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯，说实话，手足无措。他试着溺爱他一点，比如夸奖他（为一些无足轻重的事），准他吃更多糖果，给他做铁丝编成的旧韦恩大厦，然后说那是他捡到的……达米安却更不高兴了，总是扭过头，因为他爸爸又把他当小孩看。但这样，不正是另一种可爱吗？</p><p> </p><p>某天晚上，他们拿到了酒。那是从一个很高的守林人小屋里找到的。屋子里有血，已经干涸了。</p><p> </p><p>“他伤了腿，爬了出去，然后也许意外掉下去了。血迹断在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，是他自己把自己往下掉的。”达米安一边搜寻着，一边喃喃，“他大概没有药了。但是他还能用酒撑一下的。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安转身，冲布鲁斯摇晃手上的酒。</p><p> </p><p>“你不能喝酒。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才不稀罕呢，”达米安把它们收进背包里，“看起来只是从便利店里买的，不好喝，但我们也许会用到。”</p><p> </p><p>当天晚上，达米安却拿出酒来。他似乎发情了，但尚在可以控制的时期——他控制自己，来引诱父亲。他的胴体包裹在一层又一层衣服下，反而引人入胜了。他也许还小，对异性的性吸引力却和成人没太大区别，因为味道。他的味道迅速地成熟了，唤起了布鲁斯。他的父亲仍不为所动，但他能看到父亲轻微的颤动。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，他们找了一个洞穴，避免今夜可能的沙暴。他们升起篝火。布鲁斯刚一躺下，达米安便爬上身子来，趁父亲双眼紧闭，虔诚地吻他。达米安嘴里包着酒，悉数灌进他嘴里。布鲁斯十分恼火，他想把达米安推下去，却发现做不到。达米安，这个上个月刚刚来潮的小Omega，已懂得如何释放信息素，诱降他中意的Alpha。布鲁斯的本能屈服了。</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，停……”</p><p> </p><p>达米安仍舔舐着他的唇，他的脸颊。像一只完完全全的小动物，爱着他的主人。</p><p> </p><p>“接受我吧，父亲，”达米安的眼睛发红，他说着，声音沙哑，“我一直爱着您，而现在，也没有别的人能从中作梗了。”</p><p> </p><p>不行，不行，他听到自己说，用的出离愤怒的语气。没关系的，他的儿子说，在他面前卸掉了身上所有的衣服，包括大腿边别着的刺刀，只穿着一双沾满黄沙的靴子。火光下，达米安的深色皮肤看上去像是烘焙的食物，橱窗里的面包。布鲁斯不再说话了，眼睁睁地看着达米安解掉皮带，掏出造就他的东西，又放进他自己的身体里。布鲁斯已经很久很久没有动过它了，他们过的是禁欲的生活。所以，达米安肉穴的滑腻、紧致、厚实，压断了他理智的背。他握着达米安小巧的腰，不自禁地往上挺动，挤开了达米安初尝人事的甬道。达米安哭叫一声，随后咬牙含泪，如同他小时被教育的那般忍耐痛苦。那是父亲，他最爱的父亲，所以他忍耐，忍耐身下这匹成年马的颠簸。洞壁上的影子摇摇晃晃，他父亲会很骄傲的——他的幼子，才破掉处女地，便能像个尽职尽责的小牛仔一样，骑着他的马儿。隔天早晨，达米安在他怀里，裹在他风衣里，问他是否记得罗得的故事。他闻到彼此浓浓的酒味。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>在一段时间的拥抱与爱抚后，加上少量的亲吻，达米安的情绪稳定下来。他仍不太高兴，因为布鲁斯只肯吻他的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>在那次沙暴中的山洞一夜后不久，他就开始犯恶心，对他父亲带的腌肉极度反感；他嗜睡，像一日要睡上十几小时的猫咪，蜷在副驾驶座上。他们都知道，他怀孕了，布鲁斯也跟着沉默起来。他把儿子看得更紧了，很少主动提起他肚子的事，也许说起来终究令他耻辱。</p><p> </p><p>达米安的抑郁也越来越重了。已经走到这一步，已经付出了这样的代价，他的父亲仍然不会真的爱他——是那种配偶的爱。他已经被布鲁斯咬破了结。</p><p> </p><p>总之，他们继续赶路。因为路上耽搁了一段时间安抚达米安的情绪，天快黑了，他们眼前才出现匪帮的人，挡在简陋却致命的铁丝关卡前，背着步枪，每个人看起来都像瘾君子，脏兮兮油腻腻……布鲁斯按住达米安，两人交换了一下眼神，由他下去交涉。</p><p> </p><p>达米安又像往常一样，灵巧地俯身，避免引起关注。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯走下车，探照灯强烈的光打过来，让他目盲了一秒。对面一个长头发的匪徒走过来，枪口一直指着他。</p><p> </p><p>“去哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“我…我还没确定，”布鲁斯会稍微装得软弱一点，“我要去东边和家人汇合。”</p><p> </p><p>“最近有发现什么可疑人物么？一对男人，大概是父子，小的那个非常小。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“裹得一身黑的，没有？”</p><p> </p><p>“我从来没见过那样的。”</p><p> </p><p>这个牙齿发黄发黑的男人好像相信了。他指了指布鲁斯的悍马，说：</p><p> </p><p>“上面只有你一个人？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯感觉不止眼睛，还有所有的枪眼，都在监视他。他说是与不是，都会把他们暴露在危险中——就像那个夜晚他的等待一般，事情会发生，且几乎无可避免。这群单身汉是很需要一个发泄口的，甚至不论它是不是怀了孕，生了病。他们已经没有心思管那些了。</p><p> </p><p>“不，只有我一人。”</p><p> </p><p>打头的指使手下去检查。那越野车很高，他得登上去。突然间，那车门弹开来，把他摔在地上，大骂：</p><p> </p><p>“他妈的！我的鼻子！”</p><p> </p><p>“退后！”</p><p> </p><p>达米安蜷缩在副驾驶上，但手上多了一把双管猎枪。他又紧张地对准了旁边想要靠近的人。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯已经举起了手。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是说只有你一个人么？”</p><p> </p><p>“他…他是我的……”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯又看了一眼，达米安已经跳下来，他像企鹅一样难以保持平衡，枪口仍死死对准他踩住的喽啰。</p><p> </p><p>“他是我的配偶。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安似乎有点吃惊，但没看他。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”那些人此起彼伏地笑了，“那叫他把枪放下。”</p><p> </p><p>土匪们似乎打定主意，这个小Omega不会造成什么大的危害。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯给了儿子一个眼神。但达米安只说：</p><p> </p><p>“让这些人离我远一点！”</p><p> </p><p>“这我可没法控制，”那些下三滥的笑声令布鲁斯头皮发麻，“小鬼，最后说一次，把枪放下。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安还要说什么，有一人忽然从背后上前，把他抱起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我抓到他了！”</p><p> </p><p>“放开我！咳咳……”达米安双脚往后踢，脖子又因此被卡住了。</p><p> </p><p>“哟，脾气还蛮烈的。”</p><p> </p><p>剩下的男人围拢上前，涎皮赖脸地笑着。</p><p> </p><p>“小婊子，需要男人来收拾你，哈？”</p><p> </p><p>达米安一挥手就给出言不逊者一拳。迎接他的是他人的耳光，力度之大，布鲁斯看到他儿子的脸被打到一侧。</p><p> </p><p>他的儿子。</p><p> </p><p>男人的手在他小只的身体上流连，似乎摸到了他斗篷下的肚皮。</p><p> </p><p>“还带崽的。”</p><p> </p><p>“别…别碰我……”</p><p> </p><p>达米安说着，却被锁喉得更厉害。</p><p> </p><p>不可饶恕。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯体内的Alpha激素水平霎时爆发，已经没有必要对暴民手下留情。</p><p> </p><p>“你们会后悔的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈？”</p><p> </p><p>领头的错愕地看着布鲁斯。下一刻，他就被迎面的一拳打碎了鼻梁，又被一记上勾拳打碎了牙关。</p><p> </p><p>砰！</p><p> </p><p>后面的人开了枪，布鲁斯矮身躲过了，再起身时，眼中的凶光射过来，令武装者胆寒了一秒。一秒，就一秒，足够让他们被撂倒、重伤。</p><p> </p><p>到那时，他们才意识到，这个男人就是他们要抓的人。但是太晚了。他们伤了他的孩子，他的……</p><p> </p><p>爱人。</p><p> </p><p>他们已经死到临头了。</p><p> </p><p>步枪上的手电慌乱地照向夜空，在枪弹声、咒骂声与痛呼中，像刺破蓝黑色的幕布。</p><p> </p><p>最后万籁俱寂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6</p><p> </p><p>“父亲！父亲！”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯听到达米安在喊他。他的儿子完好无损地跪在他身旁，却抱住他的手臂。再回头时，他看到自己身下的男人，已经面目全非，血肉模糊，气若游丝地求饶。</p><p> </p><p>原则又回来了。布鲁斯惶恐地起身，“我……我都……”</p><p> </p><p>“没事了，”达米安扶他起来，“我们得快点走。”</p><p> </p><p>他看到满地都是摊开的身体。</p><p> </p><p>还是……尸体？</p><p> </p><p>“你没有杀人，”达米安斩钉截铁地说，望着他，“有一个人死了，但是是我干的。他打我的肚子。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯慌了，二话不说便要检查他的身体。达米安只按住他的手，“不是大事！”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯望着他的孩子，一侧脸颊被指虎划出几道血痕，嘴角也咬破了。被窒息出来的眼泪还没干，在夜幕中静静地发光。</p><p> </p><p>他把达米安抱进怀里，几乎是一种挤压的力度。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，”达米安毛毛的脑袋在他胸口乱动，“我没事了，父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>他又吻了吻达米安的脸颊，尝到他脸上的血味。</p><p> </p><p>他的孩子们没事。没事了。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，”达米安闷闷地说。</p><p> </p><p>“为了什么？”布鲁斯用呼吸的力度说，一切理所当然，“你是我的儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>达米安忽然不发一语。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯恍然，之前，他叫了达米安他的配偶。</p><p> </p><p>他好像注定要令自己爱的人无法满意。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，追兵已经在路上了，”因为他坚定地选择忘记，“先上车。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安从他怀里缩出，爬上了副驾驶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p> </p><p>夜很长。沉默，像他们之间难以治愈的慢性病。车里，只有达米安的细微的喘气声，因为他说自己没事完全是假的——那一拳，还有久违而过度的格斗，都让他超负荷了。</p><p> </p><p>达米安抱着肚子，身子在布鲁斯怀里蜷做一团。</p><p> </p><p>他们把车停在了海边。凶猛的风沙吞噬了大半人工建筑，那儿原本大概是码头，露出一点栈道来。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯搂着他的孩子，嘴唇放在那冷汗频出的额头上。达米安抖得很厉害，他说疼得不激烈，只是悠长。</p><p> </p><p>事实是，两人都不知道这样的疼痛是否有尽头。他们的医学知识告诉他们可能的后果，然后他们都不愿意信它。</p><p> </p><p>达米安吸起鼻子，哭了一点，不是因为疼。他爬起来，搂住父亲的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>他害怕。</p><p> </p><p>他不说，布鲁斯也明白：</p><p> </p><p>“我在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想这样……”</p><p> </p><p>达米安嘴唇打战，他恨自己有这么脆弱的一面。</p><p> </p><p>“会好起来。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯吻吻他沾湿掉的睫毛，打开了车载音响。也许达米安最终会无法忍受，那么他将不得不拿出那一堆工具来。这事不像过去，一针一线，坐在那里自己就能处理完毕。也许他的儿子会恢复，证明也只是一次警告性的阵痛；也许血会流出来，手术则会成功；又也许，少年将死于肮脏与感染。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8</p><p> </p><p>很快，太阳就要在海的另一边升起，天空相应地亮起温暖的红光。</p><p> </p><p>达米安说他想要看海，但他没有力气。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯不作声，把他抱起来，下了车。达米安的身子原本就小，多出来的圆圆的肚子也只是填补空缺。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我不知道它是不是死了。它只是不疼了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你活着，就足够了。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安搂紧父亲的脖子。这份难得的亲密令他几乎再次哭出来。他埋在布鲁斯的肩头，感觉布鲁斯托着他，一步步接近了海洋。海浪的声音奔过来，又退回去，像有天体物理规律以外的感性理由，在阻止它们长留。</p><p> </p><p>但对于海岸，它们依然如此忠实，召之即来，挥之即去。</p><p> </p><p>达米安想说，他很高兴，他还能被布鲁斯抱着。</p><p> </p><p>但这话可能太单薄了。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安说，声音足够轻，因疲惫而没有底气。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯也许会“嗯”一声，或者看着他，蓝色的眼睛里充满了了然。</p><p> </p><p>但是他听到，“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安像吃惊的小猫，从他身上直起身，睁大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>红日终于从海平面下探头，光芒放射出来，让一切的边缘都镀上一层红。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯在达米安的嘴唇上吻了吻，然后试着深入，使之更加真诚，而非一个降落错了地方的早安吻。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚，在最深的夜里，他几乎以为自己要失去达米安了。到那时，他会直接把自己沉到海里。但达米安只是逐渐陷入睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯尝到了咸味。他抬头，看到达米安的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒滴下来，犹如破碎的珍珠。</p><p> </p><p>四下无人，没有声音。他们像世界上最后两个人，站在荒岛的边缘，看着太阳升到天际。布鲁斯感到一种永恒，无穷无尽的暖意。</p><p> </p><p>这会是结束，也会是开始。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这是去年的稿子了，今天只是补一个结尾，所以可能有前后脱节的情况，ｍ（．＿．）ｍ，对不起！<br/>之前写的时候一直在听Whitney Houston的《Run To You》。<br/>最后一幕想致敬P52《B&amp;R》结尾，fly me to the moon～<br/>父子总是很悲，又很暖，这也是它的迷人之处。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>